Santa and his Reindeer
About Santa and his Reindeer is a roleplay taking place in the North Pole where you can play as a reindeer and help Santa deliver gifts, produce more reindeer to replace the current ones, and even train to become the next sleigh puller reindeer! You can also play as a Santa and take care of the reindeer, choose which ones to become breeders and which ones to become sleigh-pullers, and even select and encourage a pair of your breeders to breed. You could also play as an elf, who will help Santa when he is busy, like taking care of the reindeer calves while their moms are gone, making toys, and also helping care for the reindeer! Reindeer Ranks The following ranks are in order of highest to lowest. Sleigh Pullers Sleigh Pullers are the main reindeer that Santa uses to help him deliver presents. They will always be the ones to help pull the sleigh! This is an all-female rank. Replacements Replacements are the reindeer who will replace the Sleigh Pullers if they are unable to pull the sleigh. This is an all-female rank. Next Gens Next Gens are the reindeer calves who are training to replace the Sleigh-Pullers! This is an all-female rank. Future Breeders Future Breeders are the calves who are set to become breeders when they grow up. Female Next Gens can also be Future Breeders at the same time as being a Next Gen, much like how adult female reindeer can be both a Sleigh Puller and a Breeder at the same time. However, male calves can't become sleigh pullers and therefore can't become a replacement or a next gen, so they are always stuck as a future breeder. Breeders Breeders are the reindeer who have good qualities which Santa would like to pass on to other reindeer. The males will not be able to be sleigh pullers at the same time as this due to their disadvantages, however females can be breeders and sleigh pullers at the same time. Members Reindeer Rudolph (Bamboogummy) (Breeder Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, brown eyes, and a bright red glowing nose) (2 years old) (Hopeful, average strength and speed, better than average stamina.) (Mother: Prancer) (Father: ???) Gingerbread (Snowyblossom55) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Brown fur with white chest and belly and brown eyes) (1 year old) (Hopeful) Comet (Awolfsdream) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan and black fur with brown eyes) (5 years old) (Trait undiscovered) Dancer (Em31612) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Dark brown fur with white chest and belly, purple eyes. Wears a pink jingle bell necklace.) (3 years old) (Fast, loves to run.) Prancer (Cherokeedreams) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes that are still light enough for you to clearly see that they are brown.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Kind, hard worker) (Daughter: Rudolph) (She decided to name Rudolph Rudolph because she liked the name.) Vixen (0okmnji9) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with tan chest and belly, deep blue eyes.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Trait undiscovered) (Claim in progress. If 0okmnji9 decides she doesn't want to be Vixen after all, gets kicked out of the roleplay or decides to leave the roleplay herself before she finishes Vixen, Vixen will revert back to being unclaimed so that someone else can claim her.) Cupid (Bamboogummy) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (White fur with some beige, some dark brown fur on her snout.) (Super sweet, optimistic, bouncy, often daydreams) (3 years old) Donner (Rockytherocker) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, when she has antlers they are dark brown. She wears a black scarf and red and white striped socks as well as a leaf crown on her head and a green bow on her chest.) (Smart, loves eating carrots, quite strong, average speed. She wishes to be back in Finland where she was from. She misses her friends from Finland. One day back then in Finland, Santa bought her and was sent to the Arctic where she now lives. She has a pet tarantula named Cobweb who is 3 years old. Donner is allergic to tarantula venom however, and one day, for no reason, her pet tarantula suddenly bit her, causing an allergic reaction in her. Luckily it wasn't too serious, though it did cause her low blood pressure, and Santa was able to help her get better quickly.) (3 years old) Blitzen (Bxnes) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with beige chest and belly, pastel blue eyes) (Bold, daredevil, reclusive, very strong, average speed, has anxiety disorder) (5 years old) Winter (Soukayna7) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a flower crown made of red roses, a red scarf and dark red and white striped socks.) (She used to be very mean to Rudolph, but now she is nice.) (2 years old) (Mother: Dancer) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas.) (Claim in progress. If Soukayna7 decides she doesn't want to be Winter after all, gets kicked out of the roleplay or decides to leave the roleplay herself before she finishes Winter, Winter will revert back to being unclaimed so that someone else can claim her.) Vividian (Lunaswiftmoana) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, red eyes, wears red and white striped socks. Sometimes she wears a brown knitted hat with peach orange stars on it, other times she wears a dead red butterfly on her head. She always wears a lavender scarf. At the moment her antlers are kind of small, but they won't stay that way forever.) (Energetic, bold, very down to earth, loves eating Santa's candy cane treats made especially for reindeer since reindeer can't eat normal candy canes. She is very smart and great at dancing, she is extremely fast, able to outrun almost any reindeer. She is also a little stronger than average, but not too strong. She is allergic to salt, dust, pine and insects, salt and pine being her worst allergies.) (2 years old) (Mother: Vixen) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas. Though her real name is Vividian, she is usually called Vivid for short.) Name (Username) (Reindeer Rank) (Gender) (Looks) (Traits) (2 years old) (Mother: Comet) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas.) (Unclaimed) Name (Username) (Reindeer Rank) (Gender) (Looks) (Traits) (2 years old) (Mother: Cupid) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas.) (Unclaimed) Name (Username) (Reindeer Rank) (Gender) (Looks) (Traits) (2 years old) (Mother: Donner) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas.) (Unclaimed) Name (Username) (Reindeer Rank) (Gender) (Looks) (Traits) (2 years old) (Mother: Blitzen) (Father: ???) (Bullied Rudolph when they were a calf, but has now had a change of heart. They along with the other calves who bullied Rudolph apologized to her after she saved Christmas.) (Unclaimed) Mangrove (Theforgottendragon) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Dark brown fur with gray-brown chest and belly, tan eyes, wears a dark green and red jingle bell necklace.) (4 years old) (He has very bad stamina but can be very fast in his short bursts of speed. He's a bit reclusive and can be very stubborn. He usually keeps his opinions to himself but is fine sharing them upon being asked. He really wants to pull the sleigh and become known for something great. He has Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID for short. He knows he has DID, but he doesn't know anything about how his alter acts. Though he still doesn't know, one personality is more meek while the other is more aggressive and perhaps impulsive. He has a deathly fear of penguins, at least his meek personality does if not both.) Olive (Spy1386) (Next Gen Reindeer) (Female) (Silver fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes.) (1 month and 5 days old) (Strong, brave, daredevil) Lace (Cuttlefishie) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, hot pinkish purple eyes. Wears a magenta jingle bell necklace.) (1 year old) (Playful) Shiroketsueki (Romeo51637) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Reddish brown fur with white chest and belly, ice blue eyes.) (2 years old) (Tough, friendly, faster than average but stronger than he is fast. He is not afraid to defend himself or others when necessary.) Name (Username) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Looks) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Traits) (Daughter: Rudolph) (Unclaimed) Diveora (Hoppie06) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Albino fur with white eyes.) (4 years old) (Adventurous) (She doesn't have very good eyesight, though she's not quite blind. She arrived at Santa's Reindeer Stables on December 26th which is also when she gave birth to her son Netro. She and Netro were sold to another farm the day after, only for her and Netro to be returned back to Santa a week later on January 4th.) Netro (Hoppie06) (Future Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Light tan fur with white chest and belly, light tan fur will become darker when he grows up. His eyes are icy blue.) (1 day old) (Trait undiscovered) (Mother: Diveora) (Father: An unknown reindeer from a different reindeer stable not owned by Santa.) (He was born the same day his mother arrived at Santa's Reindeer Stables. He and his mom Diveora were sold to another farm the day after, only for her and Netro to be returned back to Santa a week later on January 4th. Hoppie generally uses an alt to play as Netro with the username Rabunny05, but since Hoppie06 is her main username I am keeping the username info as Hoppie06.) Elves Name (Lucky22103) (Gender) (Sandy blonde hair and light skin, minty green eyes, wears christmas tree green and scarlet red armor.) (Age) (Traits) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Name (Klove129) (Gender) (Wears red and green clothes, dark red and white striped socks, a red scarf and red and black striped reindeer antlers attached to a headband on their head.) (Age) (Traits) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Santas Mrs. Claus (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Light skin, white hair, and brown eyes) (82 years old) (Kind but strict) Santa Claus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Light skin, white hair, and brown eyes) (83 years old) (Kind) Reindeer Information Breeding Reindeer are ready to breed at 1 year old. Santa does not spay or neuter his reindeer. This means that all the reindeer in the roleplay are and must be intact. Reindeer have a gestation period of 7 months. The breeding season starts on September 20th though it can be delayed until October 1st. The breeding season ends on December 1st, which is also when the intact males begin shedding their antlers. Antlers Males will have begun shedding their antlers anywhere between November and January (The January after November, not before.) and will have completed shedding their antlers three weeks after that. Females begin shedding their antlers anywhere between March and June 21st and finish shedding three weeks after they begin. Males regrow their antlers in Spring while females regrow theirs in Autumn.* When reindeer grow antlers, they are covered in skin, blood vessels and fur. This is called antler velvet. When the velvet dries up, the reindeer rub their antlers against rocks and trees to shed the velvet. *I don't know for 100% sure if female reindeer actually do regrow theirs in Autumn, this is just a calculation as I can't find the exact season or time they regrow their antlers. Regarding Rudolph's Glowing Red Nose Rudolph's red nose is bio-luminescent, and though it sometimes glows randomly on it's own, she can control when it glows if she wishes. This will be the same for any other bio-luminescent nosed reindeer that will pop up. Yes, Rudolph's nose will be a mutation, though for now it will be limited to just Rudolph's siblings and any calves she might have in the future, it will likely open up to be a public mutation anyone can have in the future. The bio-luminescent nose mutation will also not be red only. It will also come in green and blue. So if you want, you might just be able to have a reindeer with a glowing green nose, or a reindeer with a glowing blue nose! Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Reindeer, Santa, or Elf?: Reindeer Rank(Reindeer only): Looks: Trait: Living Conditions Season: Winter! Males have now shed their antlers. Date: January 4th, Year 2 Weather: It's snowing, little to no wind, extremely cold at -43 degrees Fahrenheit. Time: Afternoon Events 12/23/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 12/23/2017 (Dasher had an accident while getting ready to pull the sleigh and died.) 12/23/2017 (Gingerbread has replaced Dasher!) 12/23/2017 (Ms. Snowflake quit her job as an elf and decided to become a dentist instead.) 8/15/2018 (Diveora gave birth to Netro!) 8/18/2018 (Santa sold Diveora and her calf Netro to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 8/19/2018 (Icicle and Shadow were sold to another reindeer farm that doesn't work in the christmas business.) 8/21/2018 (A snowstorm came and buried the reindeer stable. Luckily, every reindeer survived and the elves dug the reindeer stable out.) 8/21/2018 (Amber died in his sleep peacefully for unknown reasons. It is highly unlikely he died of old age, for he was only one year old at the time of his death.) 8/27/2018 (Gianna died of Batten Disease after a while of deteriorating.) 9/1/2018 (The farm that Santa sold Diveora and her calf Netro to has given them back to Santa. They will be arriving together at sunset.) 11/20/2018 (After confronting Santa about the disappearance of Diveora, Netro, Icicle and Shadow, Mangrove ran into the wilderness. Rudolph followed him soon after, trying to find him and get him to return. Santa also ran after him, but gave up after a bit of running, going back to the cabin to organize a search party to find Mangrove and Rudolph.) Category:Species Diversity Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Category:Humans